russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DELETE
Our story :A'lternative '''T'V 'C'hannel :ASIAN TELEVISION CONTENT PHILS., CORPORATION (ATC) was established on March 18, 2013 with business address located at Suite 206-B One Corporate Plaza, 845 Arnaiz Avenue, Makati City, Philippines. :ATC is a subsidiary of RARE Sales, International, Inc., a 100% Filipino owned corporation, which has been operating for over 25 years in the fields of consumer retail, real property development, warehousing and has been continuously working with various companies based in Canada. :Currently, ATC is the new quality content provider of INTERCONTINENTAL BROADCASTING CORP - IBC Channel 13 with studios, headquarters and satellite located at IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. :Furthermore, ATC has forged a strong business partnership with its counterparts in Singapore to achieve a competitive advantage and to ensure that only top-notch TV programs are being offered to our valued televiewers. :Indeed, ATC is the new Alternative TV Channel for the whole family. Multi-award winning and highly educational programs for kids (Hi-5 on IBC), informative (Gadgets and Gizmos and Animalia on IBC-13, The Big Planet and Boost), fun and exciting programs for female audiences which ranges from the latest fashion (Fashion Mentior), showbiz and lifestyle entertainment (Cinema Noveau, Fame and Beyond Stardom), travel and cooking shows (Cultural Flavours) from INN and compelling telenovelas on IBC-13 (Two Sides of Ana ''and ''La Teniente). As for male audiences, they will be absolutely thrilled to watch the action-packed TV series, adrenalin-rushed sports of IBC-13 (ONE FC and Football Fanatics) and motorshows of INN (Stoplight TV, A to Z of Motorsport and Amazing World of Automobiles). :This is a new beginning of must-see TV programs, more quality shows to catch. Enjoy watching ATC programs on IBC 13 and INN 45! '''MISSION STATEMENT :ATC is strongly committed as a high quality TV content provider in pursuit of excellence in TV programming, locally and eventually, internationally. Our Work :We are the new and promising TV content provider of quality alternative programs. We are in the business of selling airtime and programming content. Philosophy :ATC aims to heighten information awareness for the televiewers by providing great quality TV contents which are highly entertaining and informative for the whole family. PRIMETIME 13 :Ever since they start to produced their own local productions altogether, IBC-13 has become a full fledged primetime for all the well known local primetime shows available, including animes, telenovelas, Asian dramas, sports and the Viva Tagalog movies. :The network's newest local primetime programming Primetime 13 will cater to the Filipino masses. :Setting the trend of fantasy-drama for the fantaserye with the 3D adventurserye (Batang Genius) just for kids and for the fairytale princess (Janella: A Princess Girl) also target to the young audience, for family bonding primetime with a dramaserye (Your Heart, My Love) and the comedy sitcom (Maya Loves Sir Chief) focused on imparts of Filipino family values, for the sexy girl with a men through a drama anthology (Sandy's Romance), the hottest men's gag show (Happy TODAS) for a male audience with a sexy ladies and hottest girl babes, medical drama (Catch Me Fall in Love), horror series within a thriller and suspense (Shake, Rattle and Roll), dance show (DMZ-TV) will also serve upscale audience for the youth, and the musical variety show for the whole family (Dingdong n' Lani) featuring the country's top singers as well, some comedies like the sitcom (Iskul Bukol Men) target for the boys of school and wackiest parodies and spoof news (Sic O'Clock News) for the political sartire, talk shows which ranges from showbiz-oriented show (Seeing Stars Tonight), million-peso prize with the local version of the US top-rated game shows (The Million Second Quiz and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) will having a chance of Philippine peso cash at stake with a fun and exciting games for the whole family, the musical game show (Killer Karaoke) has the sing-along round, and the top-rating and multi-award reality show (Born to be a Superstar) for the national singing contest for the aspiring and young talented singers. Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Home Shopping Network :5 am – Balita sa Umaga :5:30 am – RadyoBisyon (simulcast over PTV, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) :7 am – Report Kay Boss :7:30 am – Lingkod Bayan; Winx Club (provincial at 8 am) :8:30 am – Winx Club; Spongbob Squarepants (provincial at 8:30 am) :9 am – Ghost Fighter :9:30 am – Sailor Moon :10 am – TV Shoppe :11 am – News at Noon :11:30 am – Flames (in HD) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm – Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik (in HD) :3:15 pm – Pirate Kidz: The Next Level (in HD) :4 pm – Seeing Stars Tonight :4:30 pm – Spongebob Squarepants (Manila); Express Balita provincial editions (Mon-Fri) :5 pm – The Weakest Link (Philippine version) :5:45 pm – Janella: A Princess Girl :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:30 pm – Voltron Man (in HD) :8:15 pm - :Mon: SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics (in HD) :Tue: DMZ-TV :Wed: The Bachelor (Philippine version) :Thurs: Sic O’Clock News (revival) :Fri: K-Pop Star Hunt :9 pm – Hayate the Combat Butler (in HD) :9:30 pm – Your Heart, My Love (in HD) :10 pm – TreseBella: La Tempestad :10:30 pm – TreseBella: Que Bonito Amor :11 pm – Ronda Trese :11:30 pm - :Mon: Linawin Natin (in HD) :Tue: Good Take (in HD) :Wed: Forum ni Randy (in HD) :Thurs: Travel and Trade (in HD) :Fri: Bitag: Special Investigation (in HD) :12 mn to 1 am – Home Shopping Network Saturday :5:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :7:30 am – Sofia the First :8 am – Jiban :8:30 am – Ultraman Max :9 am – Spongebob Squarepants :9:30 am – KapinoyLand :10 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm – Cooltura :3:30 pm – PBA :5:30 pm – Oh My G! (in HD) :6:15 pm – The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) :7 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 pm – Sandy's Romance (in HD) :8:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :9:30 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (revival) :10:30 pm – Viva Box Office :12 mn – Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am to 1:30 am – Home Shopping Network Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Kerygma TV :7:30 am – Kim Possible :8 am – Stitch! :8:30 am – Ultraman Max :9 am – Bioman :9:30 am – Y2K: Yes to Kids :10 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :10:30 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) :11:30 am – Kawaii International (in HD) :12:15 pm – Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm – Express Balita Weekend :8:30 pm – Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm – Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. A fan site devoted to our favorite TV station in the country IBC-13! Look out as we gather relevant, fun and light entertainment about our favorite TV station today. TV Commercials Pinoy Trese :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.